Merry and Pippin
by Dunadan23
Summary: This takes place the day of Bilbo and Frodo's birthday, but this story isnt about Bilbo or Frodo, this story is about (drum roll please) Merry and Pippin. These mischevious characters have shown that they could have fun but they can get serious when encou
1. st Chapter

On one of the windy autumn days in the Shire, Pippin woke up to a fine start. He was ready for the big day, Frodo and Bilbo's birthday. This party has been planned for quite a long time now. This celebration has even brought in things from all over middle earth especially form the dwarf's hall. The halls, ancient and enchanted, are still one of the most fascinating places to hear about, even for the older hobbits. The Dwarf's tales, songs, and riddles were exceptionally entertaining especially if they were told by the dwarfs themselves, with there rich and enchanting voice, unlike the elves, the dwarf's voices are deep with joy and full of happiness.

Pippin awoke and got out of bed, stumbled around a bit got into his suit case and worked around the little inn room that he rented for this special occasion. He went to wash up in the water closet. He looked in the mirror at profile then made some faces. He pulled over a shirt and some trouser. He walked down to the inn's bar for a spot of breakfast and there was no one. He looked over the counter, and even gave a shout.

"Oi! Any one down there?" no answer came. Pippin saw the back door for the cooks and walked in.

"Oi lad, how can we help you?"

"Well, do you have any food to eat? I'm starving for breakfast."

"I'm afraid no lad. No food will be served, though I would like some shingles in me bag."

"Five shingles for breakfast?"

"Ay, Lad you drive a fair bargain. Alright take a seat here. Ill be a minute."

Pippin sat down and waited for something to eat. The cook served him some eggs sunny side up and bacon with some bread with butter and milk. Pippin paid the five shillings and a little extra because the cook had to waltz outside for some water. All the young lads were out that day, not bringing in water for the cooks. Pippin sat outside on a bench and pulled out his pipe from his pocket.

After a good smoke Pippin went into his room and placed the pipe on the dresser. He packed himself with another pipe and was set to go. He left the room and walked out, took a fresh breath of air and stretched as high as he could. He strolled through the scenery to another inn not far from his but far enough. He walked in and proceeded to the front. There was a young lady sitting in the front desk, very fair skinned and pretty about the face with enormous fertile green eyes and flowing brown wavy hair, tied half hair in a simple bow the rest flowing down.

"Good day. I was wondering if a pretty girl such as yourself can tell a lad like myself what room is Meriadoc Brandybuck in."

The lady gave a meek smile, blushed and said

"Thank you for your kindness."

"What kindness, a lovely flower should be recognized when it is found by a young lad, like myself."

"You flatter me deeply."

"Do I? I can be more persuasive in this art."

He grabs her hand and lays a kiss upon it.

"Your elegance is fair and your beauty is as radiant as the burning sun whose warmth fills my heart."

"Do not give a mind to this 'lad'" said Merry, leaning against a pole. "He has an endless tongue of well wishing and can go on for hours."

"Merry, well what a surprise seeing you here,"

"Really, especially when you come in here saying something like: 'I was wondering if a pretty girl such as yourself can tell a lad like myself what room is Meriadoc Brandybuck is in.'"

"We will be off now." He gave a wink to the fair maiden and was off with Merry to see what fun he can derive for today.

"This time you actually sounded convincing Pippin."

"I'd say it was."

They Pippin said as they walked laughing down the street seeing hobbits young and old walking the streets. Little boys and girls running around and talking about stories they've heard. The old men sitting and smoking talking calmly laying back on their chairs. Mothers and older ladies talking feverishly about the party.

Then there were the young maidens of the Shire, running about getting ready for the party, until two young lads wonder the street, especially if they were good-looking. They ladies would all stop and act all proper to try and catch the attention of the young lads.

This is where Merry and Pippin fit in there best, amongst the pleasing of ladies, unfortunately today the ladies were too busy trying to look better for the party that they would run inside for the men not to see until the party.

Among all the boredom they must suffer they came upon Bagend, the most active of all houses, and, especially, inns. There came across a grand idea in the mind of the two hobbits; Bilbo's book, half read laying uselessly awaiting to masterminds to sneak in and peer through the new findings, tricky, yes, adrenalin rush, yes, worth the while, of course.


	2. nd Chapter

Pippin and Merry were ready to get into some fun, as they called it. They already ate breakfast and had just finished second breakfast when they decided to have fun. They walked outside and stretched their legs. It was a beautiful day outside. They wanted to do something they had never done before and they can enjoy themselves.

"Any ideas Merry?"

"As a matter of fact, how about trying to finish up Bilbo's book."

"Ah, Merry, your a genius, now its how to get in that is the question."

"Breaking in is to risky. We can't afford that, to many people around the house."

"Merry, How about knock-and-run-into-the-bush-and-wait."

"No I was thinking more like climbing in through the back window."

"Yeah it always open, I hope to day's not an exception. It has to be quick."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, lets go Merry."

With that they were off. To Bag End, where many people were standing around, they knew this would be an advantage and a disadvantage.

"The kids Pip makes sure they don't follow..."

"Yeah they can get annoying and..."

"No, they will go and tell their parents about us."

"Right"

On they went into the line and slowly but unnoticed they slipped out of the line and behind the house, where they found Gandalf and Bilbo. They ducked behind some bushes. Gandalf and Bilbo were smocking pipe weed, and discussing previous adventures. Merry and Pippin had a brief discussion about either going to Bag End or hearing it live in a discussion where two account were told. They decided to go inside, Pippin won this argument. It was better to be inside. They slowly climbed over to the window. Merry gave Pippin a boost up then Pippin pulled Merry up. They were in. All they needed now was to go into the study.

They had to walk quietly and search the house for people and open windows. Primarily they were looking for Frodo to make sure he wouldn't catch them.

"Pip, mind the windows, watch it or they'll watch you," whispered Merry.

They sneaked past the windows ducking as they went. They went into the lavish rooms where the fire was dimming. The brilliant sky from outside shown through the windows. The house did not creak, it was silent and still. They made their way around the house easily enough. They had to be silent because they could hear voices from outside. They waltzed through the room in search for the book. When they came to it they were in awe. They book was almost complete, all the pages were ruffled up therefore the book looked like it was permanently being held by someone half open.

"Pip, do u hear anything?"

"Not really", Pippin being completely oblivious to the soft bristling from outside. "Its probably the trees."

"Ok, ill start reading:" Merry sat down and up right ready to read. Pippin sat next to him awaiting the reader.

"Concerning Hobbits:"

"Merry we've already read that part move on to the end. "

"Urg! Ok Lets see." Merry flipped through the book and came across a page he had not read. He flipped back two pages and sure enough here was a new chapter that Bilbo had not finished.

"Alas, I found it. Ready?"

Pip nodded his head vigorously. Merry in took a breath of air he opened his mouth ready to read but was stopped by a horrible sound, monstrous and terrible noise entered his ears.

"Well you know Gandalf it wasn't all that bad. I recall have much fun during this adventure."

"Yes Bilbo, you did, your were drunk and you did not stop jugging that infernal drink till their was no more. No one was able to take it away from you."

Merry shut the book and put it back on the pedestal where he had found it, Pippin ran to the window but no luck they were locked in. They heard the voice approaching.

"Come to my study I think I have a little more pipe weed left." Bilbo was close and it seemed by the footsteps that Gandalf was fats approaching.

They looked around their was a couch... no, the desk... no, the closet...no they were going to look through it.


End file.
